Black Magic
|mainartist1 = Little Mix |released = May 21, 2015 |recorded = 2015 |genre = Dance-pop · 80's pop |length = 3:31 |label = Syco Entertainment Columbia Records |writer = Ed Drewett Camille Purcell Edvard Forre Erfjord Henrik Michelsen |producer = Electric Matt Rad Maegan Cottone |album 1 = Get Weird |album 1 link = Get Weird |previous = Dreamin' Together |next = Love Me Like You |nexttrack = Love Me Like You }}"Black Magic" is a song by Little Mix that serves as the lead single and appears as the first track on their third studio album Get Weird. Background and release On May 14, 2015, Little Mix officially announced that Black Magic will be the lead single from the third album. Black Magic was scheduled to premiere on May 26th but was later moved forward to May 21st, after the single leaked online on May 20th. Critical Reception Upon release, "Black Magic" was positively received by contemporary music journalists, who welcomed Little Mix's new '80s influenced sound. Matt Bagwell of the Huffington Post UK called the single "one of the best pop releases of the year", complimenting its "killer chorus" and "trademark call to arms chant", while writing that "Black Magic" is "significantly better" than Britney Spears and Iggy Azalea's single "Pretty Girls", which Little Mix co-wrote. Ariana Bacle of Entertainment Weekly described the song as "bouncy" and "incredible catchy". Jocelyn Vena of Billboard noted Little Mix's "soaring vocals over a shimmery melody". The Guardian compared the song to the "carefree joy" of Whitney Houston's "I Wanna Dance With Somebody" and Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Want to Have Fun", while also comparing the song to those of their debut album DNA (2012). Chart Performance In the UK, the song peaked at #1 on the Official UK Chart, making it their first number #1 single since 2012. It also reached #1 and stayed there for 2 weeks on the Official Vodafone Big Top 40.The song debuted at #25 on the Australian singles chart and two weeks later, it peaked at #8. The song also charted on both Ultratip Belgian airplay charts, peaking at #4 on the Flanders chart and #37 on the Wallonia chart. On the Israeli television airplay chart, the song peaked at #5. During the midweek chart update for the British singles chart, the song entered at number 1 and stayed there for three consecutive weeks. "Black Magic" had the fourth highest debut of the year in the UK, as well as the biggest preorder sales of 2015. In its first week, the song had combined sales of 113,000, including 1.19 million streams. In the United States, the song debuted at #99 on the US Billboard Hot 100, becoming the group's first entry on the chart since "Wings" (2012). In the second week of it charting on the Billboard Hot 100, it climbed 31 spots to number 68; it achieved a new peak of 67 in its third week on the Hot 100, becoming the group's highest charting US single to date. wikipedia.org - Chart performance Music Video Filming for the music video took place between May 22-23 2015 at the University of Southern California in Los Angeles. It was released May 29, 2015 and was directed by Director X. Little Mix - Black Magic Little Mix - Black Magic (Acoustic) Little Mix - Black Magic (Behind The Scenes Pt. 1) Little Mix - Black Magic (Behind The Scenes Pt. 2) Usage in Media * The song was featured in the fourth episode of the tenth season of Doctor Who. * The song was played during the credits in the German children's film Die Vampirschwestern (Vampire Sisters). ** The song was also used for a trailer for the film Die Vampirschwestern 3. Lyrics Audio Spotify YouTube Little Mix - Black Magic (Audio) Videos Little Mix - Black Magic Announcement!! Little Mix - Black Magic Radio Announcement! Little Mix - BlackMagic Surprise Fan Listening Party! Gallery Trivia *The music video was based on the 1996 American supernatural horror film The Craft. References Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Get Weird Songs Category:Get Weird Standard Edition Songs Category:2015 releases Category:Get Weird Tour Songs Category:Glory Days Tour Songs Category:Dangerous Woman Tour Songs Category:Summer Hits Tour Songs Category:LM5 The Tour Songs